Pokemon Lemon Compilation
by DeltaGames
Summary: So I decided to write some lemons. Here they are... WARNING, M RATED 18 ONLY. WARNING MAY CONTAIN RAPE AND TERRIBLE STUFF (I don't kow how to put it) Please do not blame me for disturbing shit and vulgarities. Thank you


I stepped out of the cave rubbing my head. I shivered as a small breeze gave me jitters. Why was I so cold? I looked down to see my garb in tatters. The sun reflected off my horn and straight into my eyes. My horn felt weird, like it had been touched. i couldn't feel my surroundings with my telekinesis. I looked up to see if I could judge the time of the day by looking at the sun. Suddenly, a huge black shadow swooped down and knocked me out.

When I woke up, I didn't feel cold but warm. There was a burning sensation from under my cloak. I was about to lift it up when a cold dark pulse hit my hand, catching me by surprise. I fell to my feet to see a dark grey charizard come out of the shadows. He growled at me and I backed away, crawling as fast as my hands would allow. Without my psychic powers, I was a goner.

He got onto his back feet and spread them. Revealing a massive 15" member. I then realised why I was here. I had to think fast. Could I communicate? No. I spent all my life with psychics and pseudo-psychichs like lucarios. We talked mentally. Never verbally. Suddenly, he spread his wings and was on me in less than a second.

He shoved his mouth on mine and his tongue inside my mouth. I tried to fight back but his reptilian tongue dominated. He shoved it down my throat, licking everything it could touch. He also simultaneously shoved his rock-hard member down my vagina and starting thrusting. Tears were streaming from my eyes as I screamed my lungs out. The pain was unbearable yet familiar. Did he rape me last night? I couldn't breathe.

Suddenly, he removed his slobbery tongue and roughly licked my breasts. Strangely, my horn began exerting small burst across my body. My womanhood felt wet as if I had just been hit by a well aimed water gun. The pain got nullified and, felt strangely good. The charizard scraped his claws over my breasts leaving big red lines were his claws made contact. I screamed again.

Suddenly, he removed his member and shoved it in my face. Knowing what he wanted me to do, I engulfed it in my mouth and hilted it balls deep. His cap then started spewing gallons and gallons of semen down my throat. I tried swallowing what I could but most of it spilled out. He then removed his cock from my mouth and went down south. I tried preparing my enlarged vagina but he wasn't going there. He went further down.

He shoved his yet again rock hard dick down my asshole but barely got 3" deep. It was already hurting as if I was hit by a dark pulse. He shoved it in again, this time harder. He got in all the way. He began thrusting again. I started screaming like I never had before. It felt like hell had shoved itself up my ass. I flailed my limbs around, hoping for a move but, I was a pure special attacker.

I tried punching him but my weak arms were barely able to touch the 90 kilogram dragon. I was crying as blood seeped out of my anus. He didn't care. He was having the time of his life. Thrusting like he had never done so before. Suddenly, I could feel him. I could see him. Not with my eyes. But with my horn.

My psychic powers had return. I looked into his lust filled eyes as he spurted his semen into my asshole. His eyes were met with mine, full of fury. Vengeful fury. He didn't seem to, how do I put this? Give a shit. Yes. Thats the phrase. He continued thrusting like there was no tomorrow. Of course. There wouldn't be a tomorrow for him.

I shoved my hand out and he flew back 10 metres. He shot a dark pulse at me, aiming at my bleeding asshole for the fun of it. Fuming, I deflected it right back at him with a powerful one of my own. He fell to the ground. I didn't leave it at that. I lifted him right in the air and tossed him like a rag doll. I then tried crushing him, compressing the 5 foot dragon down by half a foot. He was whimpering like a kid. I let loose a thunder on him, shaking the whole cave.

His wings started crumpling as he fell unconscious. Now, I used my psychic to cut open tiny slits in his body, sending fire blast after fire blast into them. He turned into flames as I sat back watching it in glee. Spontaneous combustion as humans call it was awesome. Charizards can't live without fire on their tails. Well it seems they can't with fire inside them either.

It was just me and the huge pile ash when the cave started shake. Was I really that strong? Suddenly, a huge chunk of rock fell from the ceiling, blocking the entrance, followed by many more. I was crushed by them. I deserved it for killing another pokemon so brutally. But in my heart, I know it was worth it.

-END-


End file.
